


Demonic Deals are just cheap wins.

by LilTom956



Series: Road Trip! [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a statue for the first chapter, F/M, I'm probably going to crash and burn, Liam and Alexandra are cousins, Shame me now, Special Surprise that'll probably makes the least bit of sense what so ever, Yay...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTom956/pseuds/LilTom956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hm... What shall I say? Well, I shall say that this is about several dimensions. This is one of the many parts, and it takes place in a reality where all fiction has turned into its own pocket dimension. {Ex. Moby Dick has its own world, where it is canonical on its own right, etc.} Anyways, five teenagers, mainly seventeen, take a 'road trip' around the entire U.S! Well, it's more of a task, but that will be revealed later on. They stop by Oregon, and talk to the gas station attendants, where they hear of a place they've never even seen on the map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Deals are just cheap wins.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fan fiction. All of the crew in the fiction are my own characters. Let's begin.

Darkness enveloped Kaine, as he was in the dream.

As the four were looking at him in the back seat, he awoke quite groggily.

Charon takes the duffle bag out of the car, exclaiming something.

"Y'know, Kaine... Why did we stop at some shitty gas station?"

Kaine then responds.

"Alexandra was driving."

Alex turns to look at Liam.

"Liam's hungry and thirsty. The next restaurant isn't for miles."

Kaine then looks at his GPS.

"Right."

He walks inside the air-conditioned store, like they usually have near gas stations.

The man with the long hair looks at him, bored.

"What'll it be?"

Kaine looks.

"Pepsi, Diet Coke, five hot dogs, and some water. Ketchup packets, please."

The store clerk then responds.

"Alright."

He presses buttons, and grabs the proper items.

"$16.18, pal."

Kaine forks over a $20.

Kaine gets more change than he was supposed to. It was obvious it was an accident.

He was about to hand the money, but then he thought of what he could do with an extra three dollars.

The clerk looks at him.

"Hey, if you're looking to visit a cool little town, or just to rest at an inn there, you should check out that Gravity Falls place."

He points to the 'Mystery Shack' bumper sticker on the back of the computer monitor.

Kaine then replies.

"I never heard of that place."

The clerk replies as well.

"Well, it's hard to see on a map, but it is riiiight there." 

He emphasizes on the 'right'.

Kaine looks at him, with his 'Really?' stare, then exits.

Liam is on his phone, looking at who knows what.

"Yo, Liam."

"Yeah, Kaine?"

"Hot dog, on your six."

Kaine tosses the hot dog, and Liam catches it.

Liam exclaims.

"Fuck yes, I haven't eaten since Vegas."

Kaine speaks gallantly.

"You're welcome, noble one."

They both chuckle at their inside joke. Hell, it's been a while.

Charon and Alexandra both ask.

"We're going to pass by an inn tonight?"

Kaine proudly says.

"Yes, we're going to a town that barely anybody knows about!"

He purposely says it like it sounds bad.

Charon just stares, at the stupid joke.

Charon then asks.

"Gravity Falls? Before you ask how, I was getting a cold one, just in case I really want to forget."

She takes out a beer bottle.

Alexandra asks.

"Why do you drink when you're only eighteen?"

Charon just stares at the bottle.

"I'll save that question for later."

`\\\Four hours later...//`

Kaine parks the minivan, in a parking lot.

"Well, welcome to Nowhere, everybody!"

Alexandra snickers, since he was making a pun on Courage the Cowardly Dog. She and her cousin Liam loved that show.

Two kids whisper about some rumor.

Charon walks up, and begins talking to them about it. The kids deny they ever said anything.

Charon takes out a $20. To the eight year old kids, it seemed like millions.

She walks back up to the four.

"They're talking about some old statue in the woods."

Liam asks.

"How old?"

Charon proclaims.

"Well, only about a month or two old. Anybody want to steal it?"

Every one of the team raises their hands.

Then, they set out to find the inn.

After a ten minute search, they find the inn.

They put the bags in Room 108, and set out into the woods.

Kaine is wearing a headlamp, over his green hair.

"Wow, it's really foggy tonight."

Alexandra agrees, and says.

"Yeah, but we've been walking for twenty minutes without a break. Can't we just go to the inn and look tommor-"

A sound of somebody tripping, and glass smashing is heard.

"Charon, are you alright?"

Charon looks at Kaine.

"Yeah, I am fine. But, I guess I found the statue..."

The five look at the triangle-shaped statue. It is holding its hand out, like it wants to make a deal.

"Kaine, you're carrying the statue back. We're definitely hanging this on my shelf at home."

Kaine carries the heavy statue. Something feels... odd about the statue...

He shrugs it off, puts the statue in the minivan, and they drive back to the inn.

Little did they know, they found the person that will make the jobs of the five a lot harder, but also a bit easier.

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read (Or skimmed) through my fan fiction. Yay! I have motivation to actually make another chapter! Also, I am going to try to do better. I just wanted to make this first one, and then see the reactions of others before I begin my next one, which will be out soon.


End file.
